A Lesson in Love
by carousels go round and round
Summary: WARNING: RAPE Kagome is raped & all alone. Who will she turn to? Much better than summary.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
AN: This may not be suitable for younger audiences do to rape seen, some foul language, & lemons.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's not true.  
  
I look down into the face of my love.  
  
It's not true.  
  
His skin still held the pallor of life, but his eyes stared into the unknown afterlife. Their glassy surface held no life. The golden orbs that showed the emotions he tried to hide so clearly. No longer would they flash with anger, fill with sorrow.  
  
It's not true.  
  
He's dead.  
  
I couldn't help it, the tears started flowing. I will be strong. I won't show my pain to him. He can't win. Even now, choking on my sobs, I feel his presence behind me.  
  
It's not true.  
  
A hand descends upon my shoulder. The claw-like nails dig into my soft flesh.  
  
It's not true.  
  
I'm roughly pulled around. My struggles are futile. His weight pins me to the ground. Oh God, don't let him touch me with those filthy hands. The hands that killed my love.  
  
It's not true.  
  
My blouse is roughly torn, exposing the milky skin underneath. My school uniform. From the days of virtue and innocence. There was no innocence in what he was doing to me now.  
  
It's not true.  
  
His mouth on my breasts was searing. Why, why God? Those vile hands trail down my stomach to rest against my skirt. Then, with a rapid movement his hand tore it from my body.  
  
It's not true.  
  
NO! Oh, God, he's taking off his clothes. I scrambled for safety. He pulled me violently to the earth. My legs. He's between my legs. I can feel him against me. NO!  
  
It's not true.  
  
He thrusts, he's inside me. PAIN! I'm on fire. The searing pain blurs my vision. He thrusts again and again in an animalistic way.  
  
It's not true.  
  
When? When will it end? My breast aches where he holds it. He picked up his pace. Faster and faster, until, finally he gasps and releases his dirty seed into me.  
  
It's not true.  
  
He collapses on top of me. I withdraw into myself.  
  
It's not true.  
  
He's leaving. Leaving me there, naked and broken, like a piece of trash.  
  
It's not true.  
  
Inuyasha, why couldn't you have been there? Why did you die?  
  
It's not true.  
  
I'm all alone. He killed them all. Sango with her pain filled eyes, used and betrayed, but still willing to love and trust. Miroku, with his lecherous hands and charming smile. Kirara, protector of all. Shippou, oh Shippou, who never hurt anyone. Inuyasha. Why?  
  
It's not true.  
  
I lay there in my despair, wishing something would kill me, end this pain. The blackness of unconsciousness creeps up on me.  
  
It's not true.  
  
It can't be true.  
  
Well, what do you think? It's short, I know, but not bad for ten minutes. 


	2. Survival After the Storm

I don't own Inuyasha. Believe me, I wish I did.  
  
AN: EXTREME OOC!! Thanks for the reviews! ( They were all so nice! And thanks for all the advice. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last one. By the way, _____ means change in POV. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Surviving After the Storm  
  
Humans. Hopeless creature, humans. A mistake of evolution. Prey to the strong. But some humans don't fit the mold the gods cast for them. Some stretch out their fragile forms and break the barriers. Like the small girl that caught his heart and awoke emotions he didn't know he had, and which he would never show, and like the young miko in front of him.  
  
The young miko is laying on the ground, broken, shamed. Her salty tears float on the air, along with the stench of death. The hanyou lay on the ground by her, witness to the horror that had happened to his mate. Inuyasha, I think, you're finally dead. Mixed emotions flow through me. Partly I'm glad, but partly..  
  
He had strength. He had to have, to thwart me so many times. I should have killed him. It was my duty.  
  
The miko stinks of the one who did this to her. The stench makes my stomach turn.  
  
Wait, what is...oh. Raping her wasn't enough. He left a part of himself. Even I would never be that cruel to a human.  
  
The girl stirs. She finally notices my presence. She opens her mouth and with the last ounce of strength left in her she uttered in a tiny voice: "kill me." Then she slipped back into unconsciousness. That decided it for me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pain. Pain is the first thing I feel as I return to consciousness. The second thing is warmth. Slowly I open my eyes a crack. The bright lights seared my eyes, but I forced them to stay open and examine my surroundings. I discovered I was in a small but cozy room. The brightly painted tapestries made up for the cold stone walls. The sky outside the large window was inky black, but there were so many candles lit that it was almost as bright as day. I was lying in a large, cozy bed. The source of my warmth was the large furs wrapped around me.  
  
Where am I? I wondered.  
  
"Welcome to my castle." Came a voice, as if in answer to my unasked question. The source of the voice was Sesshoumaru. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Then what he said sank in. "Your castle?" I asked. Looking at the bright paintings it seemed unlikely.  
  
"Yes, my castle." He said. Wait, did he just sound annoyed? Sesshoumaru, expressing emotion? "This is Rin's room. As if on cue, Rin stuck her head in the doorway. She smiled at me and immediately started chatting. My head immediately started aching. She was saying WAY too much & too fast for me to comprehend.  
  
"Rin, what did I tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a stern voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin one question. Only one question. No more than one question. ONE! Ask-" "Ok, Rin" Sesshoumaru cut in. "Well, ask." Rin screwed up her small face in concentration. Then she beamed. "Rin wants to know if Kagome is going to be Rin's new mommy!" She said. I gaped at her, unsure how to answer, but, fortunately Sesshoumaru answered for me.  
  
"No, she's not." He said. Rin's face fell in sadness and confusion. Then she said: "But Rin saw Lord Sesshoumaru holding Kagome naked." My mouth dropped open again. "OUT!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Wait.is he.he's blushing! Suddenly the humor of the situation hit me, and I burst into laughter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
I'll admit it, her laughter took me by surprise, I mean, wasn't she just asking me to kill her yesterday? I chased Rin out of the room. After I made sure she was far away, I came back to find the miko's laughter had died. She was sitting on the bed staring off into the distance.  
  
"Tell me it was a dream." She pleaded, in a quiet voice. Apparently the events of the day before had snuck up on her unexpectedly. Slowly, I approached the bead, considering.  
  
"I don't lie." I said. That was enough. The tears she had been struggling to suppress flowed out now. I sank down next to her on the bed, debating whether or not to give her the worst news she could possibly hear, worse than her love and friends dieing, worse than being raped.  
  
"Why did Inuyasha die?" She whispered. I stiffened. I'd make an exception for her in her weakened state, but once she was better she'd have to learn that that name was not uttered in my castle.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked me. "Why are you being so nice?" I never lie, so I told her the truth. "This Sesshoumaru saved you because you remind me of Rin." She laughed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
That may just be the funniest thing I have ever heard. Me, like Rin? I pictured the smiling face of the ever-trusting child called Rin. Then I pictured how I must look. Beaten, used, shamed. As if sensing my thoughts Sesshoumaru said: "Hurt. Ready to be happy, if only given the chance."  
  
"I'll never be happy again." I stated.  
  
Watcha think? Any good? You can tell me if you don't like it. Just take out the part about not liking it and send it. Well, I'll update when I get a chance. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!! No one can stop me! Mwa ha ha ha ha! 


	3. Forget?

AN: Thanks for the good reviews! I'm glad you liked the third chapter, I mean, hell someone's got to. Hints of Kagome's rapist. Guess. Warning: Extreme OOC.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Forget?  
  
Rin collapsed on the grass, laughing. Jaken collapsed next to her, not laughing. After chasing her for an hour he was beat. I almost giggled at the comic pair they made. Almost. Sesshoumaru, sitting near me, but not too near, was grinning slightely. Feeling my gaze on him he turned and looked into my eyes. I turned away, shaken. I hate it when he does that. The expression I see there..I don't want to know.  
  
It's been three months since Sesshoumaru took me to his castle, and life gets on. I haven't forgotten, but Sessoumaru doesn't let you wallow long. He forced me into getting into a routine of sorts.  
  
I still wake with the nightmares. I bolt up, visions of Inuyasha's dead eyes staring into oblivion. The red, dead eyes above me. The curtain of dark hair.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Rin's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. "Will Kagome- sam take Rin to the river?" She asked, alight in childish excitement. Who was I to refuse?  
  
"Sure Rin." She squeaked in exhilaration and pulled me by the hand. Then, suddenly, she stopped. She made her eyes huge toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," she started. Man, she's a crafty little devil. "Can Kagome take Rin to the river?" Don't look at her, don't look at her. Say no, say no.  
  
Damn, looked.  
  
She looks so sad. She has no friends, maybe I could just..no Sesshoumaru, stay strong. Her eyes are just so big and sad...Damn.  
  
"Okay Rin."  
  
Damn!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
I could've laughed, I really could've. He just looked so hilarious. Rin really knew how to get her way.  
  
The river is beautiful. The shore of the stunning blue-green water was coated with flowers. Their brightly colored heads bloomed towards the heavens. The scattering of pink, yellow, blue, and green brought a touch of warmth to my heart.  
  
"Catch me Kagome-san!" Rin called, running off along the bank. I smiled slightly and started off after her.  
  
"Where are you Rin?" I feigned, knowing exactly where she was. Knowing I was close by, she darted off, into the forest.  
  
I chased after her small form, easily spotted by the dark billow of her hair behind her.  
  
Dodging a tree, I loped after her. Man, she's fast, I thought.  
  
I can't run anymore. I thought. After being unusually dormant for the past three months, my body wasn't used to physical activity.  
  
I stood, bent over, gasping for breath. "Rin," I called, when I could breath enough. There was no response.  
  
"Rin." I called again. "Come, on, I'm tired, let's go back now."  
  
Abruptly, I heard a scream. "Rin!" I shrieked and sprinted towards the sound.  
  
I found myself in a clearing. Rin lay motionless in the grass, her small form limp and coated in her own blood.  
  
"Rin!" I started towards her and stopped dead. For, suddenly I noticed her attacker.  
  
He stood, with her blood on his hands. His long, dark hair fluttering in the breeze. His blood-red eyes staring back at me.  
  
It's been so long since I saw him. Not for three months.  
  
Not since he raped me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I yelled.  
  
Well, hope you like it! I hope you do. You know, you could always, I don't know..review. *wink, wink* Again, apologies for shortness! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Couldn't think of one

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS! ( You guys are so nice!  
  
Sesshoumaru13: Umm.was that a compliment or an insult? Thanx for reviewing!  
  
AnimeGr108: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to be done.  
  
Gregoriev: THANX! I love Nar/ kag.  
  
SesshoumaruLover: Thanx, I know it's sad, but. well, I wrote it anyway.  
  
Kougas-girl: I agree with you completely, but in my defense, it's hard to write a second chapter to the way I ended the first one.  
  
Is that stalling enough? I guess I should write the fic. now.  
  
Again, extreme OOC!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(I'm having too much trouble with the title, so I'm skipping it.)  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The one word stops my heart beating. It's filled with such pain and sorrow..  
  
I sprint to the river. Where are they? I searched frantically.  
  
Damnit Sesshoumaru! I thought. You're a fucking demon, sniff them!  
  
Cursing myself for my stupidity, I found their scent, leading off into the forest.  
  
The closer I got, the more my heart sank.  
  
Her blood.I can smell Rin's blood.  
  
Finally, I reached the source of the smell. Kagome stood there, her pure life force crackling against the one of pure evil next to it.  
  
Naraku stood there, all cool confidence. Rin's limp body lay lifelessley next to him.  
  
I struggled to refrain from ripping his throat out.  
  
"Leave this place Naraku." I hissed.  
  
He smirked at me. At me! Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I growled deep down in my throat.  
  
"Now Sesshoumaru, there's no need to get angry." He said. My anger deepened.  
  
"Just let me take what is mine, and I'll be on my way. There's no reason for you do die."  
  
"Nothing here belongs to you Naraku." I growled.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru, we both know that's not true." He smiled that sickly sweet smile, like a chocolate cake laced with rat poison. (Don't ask me how Sesshoumaru knows about chocolate cake & rat poison, he just does.)  
  
I growled even deeper.  
  
"She doesn't know Naraku."  
  
"Then tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" The so-far-mute miko asked.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
They know something I don't know. If only I knew what it was. Sesshoumaru is just staring at me, Naraku was smirking in victory. Amazing how less frightening he seems with Sesshoumaru between him and me. All my fear turned to hate and I glared at him with all the revulsion I could muster. Believe me, that's a lot.  
  
But he was still smirking.  
  
I turned my gaze back to Sesshoumaru. He was glaring at Naraku again.  
  
"Leave Naraku," he repeated, as if that alone could make the monster disappear.  
  
"I'll leave this time, Sesshoumaru." He said.  
  
"But I'll be back in nine months to collect mine." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
"Nine months." I uttered. "What's in nine months?"  
  
My hand drifted down to my abdomen & I felt a kick.  
  
My heart stopped beating.  
  
Sux, I know. Pleez, be gentle. I know nothing about babies, so I don't know when it would start kicking. I'll just say, cuz it's part demon, that they start kicking at three months. Oh, I can say that, cuz I am almighty! Well, I guess review. Or not, if ur gonna be mean. No, just get me some tequila, & u can flame all u want. ( 


	5. Baby, baby

AN: Okay, I feel stupid. Thanks to faegirl-16 I realized that Kagome wouldn't have the baby in 9 months. She was already three months pregnant. By the way, sorry for the wait. Writer's block.  
  
Smeagol/Sesshluva: Sorry this took so long. I'm writing this chapter for you. Because of all the prompting.  
  
Melisssa Byrd: I'd do the same thing if I didn't love Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha-1234: I'm not exactly sure why I made Kagome pregnant. I guess cuz I've never read a fic. like that before.  
  
SesshomaruLover: Thanks a bunch! ^_^ If everyone was as nice as you I'd never stop writing.  
  
Sesshomaru13: A kick!  
  
Faegirl-16: Thanks! & thanks for the months thing. I feel really smart. I'm blushing. #^_^#  
  
Anoi: You're right!  
  
AnImEfReAk81: Thank you! That raised the self-esteem a few notches. ^_^  
  
Midnight-Blue-Wolves: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
Suzuki-chan: Thanks!  
  
Tenshi-elf-kitsune-girl: To answer your question, penguins go through my head.  
  
Well, I better get on with the story, so to all the people I didn't get to, thanks! Unless you sent a flame, then I stick my tongue out at you.  
  
Okay, because the baby's a quarter demon it takes it 12 months to be born. Why, you ask?  
  
BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I HAVE ALMIGHTY MYSTICAL POWERS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Baby, baby  
  
(That the worst title I've ever heard of in a drama, but I'm desperate, what can I say.)  
  
She's not moving. She's not breathing. Oh, yeah, Rin's pretty bad, too. (J/K) I took a step towards her.  
  
"Kagome." I whispered quietly. Her eyes are lifeless.  
  
"Kagome." Nothing. Her hand rests on her stomach.  
  
"Kagome." I reach towards her. Her eyes snap to me, shocking me out of motion. "Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"How's Rin?" She asked. The suddenness of this startled me.  
  
"Rin's going to be fine."  
  
"She's dead." Okay, I'll admit it, I was confused.  
  
"How about you Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
She didn't answer me, just turned and walked toward Rin.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Rin's lifeless body lay on the ground, her blood pooling out around her. It was drying on her skin.  
  
Sesshoumaru came up behind me and took out his sword. For one blessed moment I thought he was going to use it on me. Then he swung it in swooping arch at Rin. There was a warm glow, and then Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Kagome-sama," she said as her large eyes fell upon me. "You found Rin."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
She hasn't spoken a word since I brought Rin back. Rin, of course hasn't stopped speaking.  
  
My castle loomed over us as we made our way inside. As soon as we entered Kagome left for her room. I didn't want Rin to worry, so I let her go. I went to my study with Rin doggedly following my steps, talking the whole way.  
  
"Rin, why don't you take a bath?" I asked her when my headache got too bad. Rin smiled and took off to take one, always eager to please. Feeling slightly guilty about that I went to go see how Kagome was doing.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I sighed. Of course something would come up. I turned to see my highest ranking servant rushing towards me.  
  
"What!?" I snapped.  
  
"My lord, you have an intruder in your land, he's pillaging and burning as he goes along."  
  
"Who is it?" I sighed.  
  
"I know not my lord."  
  
As much as I wanted to check on Kagome, my duty was to my land first. With one last look towards her room I turned and followed him out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
It must be peaceful to die from lightning. Fast. Not torture like carrying your enemy's baby. The dark sky poured more and more water upon the earth, as if punishing us for our transgressions.  
  
Sesshoumaru hasn't come yet. I thought for sure he'd be here checking on me by now. Maybe he's not coming. Maybe he's disgusted with my baby. No, he knew it was there. Anger sweeps over me. How dare he not tell me!  
  
A tree branch swept up against the window, making me jump. Will the rain never stop? It's like it's trying to drown the world.  
  
*pause*  
  
A smile creeps across my lips. Of course!  
  
AN: I know that makes no sense, but I'm the author, that's how it goes.  
  
Sorry that this chapter's so short. I just needed to get it to this point for next chapter. Actually, come to think of it, all my chapters are short, so I guess we're not missing anything.  
  
By the way, if anyone wanted to read more of this story, I'm sorry, it's gonna be a while. I'm going to England soon, and I don't think I'll be able to write more when I'm there.  
  
Well, until next chapter.  
  
PS: Keep reviewing!!! 


	6. Final Chapter

AN: Thanks for the good reviews, and if you didn't send a good review, thanks for being brutally honest.  
  
I really like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
  
I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The rain had raised the river. The overflowing water rushes past my feet. A loud roaring sound filled the air and deafened me to all other sounds.  
  
It shouldn't be this way. I thought to myself. Why is it this way? The unfairness of it all made the world seem so hopeless.  
  
I saw the rushing water and thought of the poor fish, fighting the current, the great water enveloping them and trying to execute them.  
  
I thought of me.  
  
I thought of my One Love that died. I thought of my innocence, stolen by the Monster. I thought of Sesshoumaru, hard on the outside, yet soft and warm past that stony exterior. (AN: Like an M&M () I thought of Rin. I thought of that smiling face that could bring happiness to anyone who looked upon it.  
  
I thought of these things. I thought of them and I cried.  
  
I thought of the Monster himself. Poisoning my life with his all-consuming evil. He ruined my life and he laughed.  
  
The anger and the hate and the disgust welled up in me and I felt like puking. The cold unforgiving water called out to me.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
Inuyasha, I thought. I'll be with you soon. Rin, I'll miss you forever, and I look forward to the day when I can see your beautiful smile again. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru...... I couldn't think of anything else. I just wanted to see his face.  
  
I took a deep, calming breath. Then I jumped.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
The rain came down in sheets upon my men. We had stopped the uppity demon and showed him his place. Death. The wind whipped up my fair locks as I stared dispassionately at the bodies before me. I did not care for them in the least. What I did care for was back in my castle.  
  
Kagome......  
  
The mere thought of her name sent shivers down my spine. I had pondered my feelings deeply while I coated my claws with the blood of my enemies. I realized that I hated the demons just for the inconvenience of making me leave my Kagome. I was in love.  
  
I smiled to myself. She would love me too....in time.  
  
The wind shifted, blowing my hair into my face and I felt the urgent tug of something wrong.  
  
Kagome......  
  
Turning abruptly I took off for home.  
  
I shouldn't have left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
The wind whipped past me and time slowed down as I descended toward the water. I could almost feel the cold of the water. I could almost smell my death.  
  
The water engulfed me and the icy chill knocked the breath from me. I gasped and water shot into my mouth and down my throat. The chill froze me and the water choked me. I could feel my body betray me and try to fight for air as my lungs started to scream in pain. I fought my arms and legs and sank.  
  
The cold darkness slowly enveloped me and I started to sink into death. I could feel the icy gates open for me.  
  
Then...touch, warm hands pulling me from the arctic depths. Touch was followed by light. Light was followed by air. I started choking, the water pouring out of my lungs to be replaced by life-giving air. I shivered from the cold and felt warm arms wrap around me. I sank into the warmth.  
  
Sesshoumaru...  
  
I opened my eyes to look into those deep golden ones.  
  
Only there were no golden ones. A deep cold grey met mine instead.  
  
I gasped and struggled to get away.  
  
"Did you really think I'd let you die?" Naraku questioned, quelling my struggles forcefully.  
  
"That is my child you carry. I will not let you die!"  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed.  
  
He slapped me across the face and I went limp from shock and pain, stars dancing in front of my eyes.  
  
"Don't do this again." He said, shaking me until I met his gaze.  
  
"If I have to keep you from killing yourself again, you'll be staying with me. Do you understand?"  
  
I didn't answer. I couldn't. The emotional trama was just too much.  
  
He shook me impatiently.  
  
"Do you understand?!" He yelled.  
  
I nodded numbly.  
  
"Good." He said. The bastard even smiled. Then he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
I slumped down and started to sob.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
I came upon her slumped form. I approached cautiously and quietly called her name.  
  
After I had had the bad feeling I had returned home as fast as I could and had followed her scent out here. I could smell Naraku's scent before I could see her and I was relieved to see her unhurt.  
  
"Kagome..." I called.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
When I was near her I dropped to the ground next to her and slowly reached out to her. She flinched from my touch.  
  
"Kagome..." I muttered again.  
  
Her tearstreaked face lifted until her chocolate eyes met my golden ones. Then she lurched into my arms and started sobbing on my chest.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru...I thought. You came.  
  
"Kagome..." He said. "What happened?"  
  
I cried.  
  
"He won't even let me die." I said after a little.  
  
He went quite still.  
  
"Why would you want to?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Why would you want to kill yourself?" He repeated.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant with a monster's baby." I said, stating the obvious.  
  
"That doesn't mean the baby will be a monster." He said.  
  
The thought raced through my mind. Why hadn't I thought of that? The father of the baby being who he was, I hadn't even thought of the baby.  
  
"Its father is Naraku." I said.  
  
"And its mother is Kagome." He responded.  
  
I thought about this for awhile.  
  
"I'd miss you too much if you died." He said quietly. I sat frozen with my head still on your chest.  
  
"Please stay with us Kagome." He asked gently. "With me and Rin. We'd be a family. We'd raise the baby to be good."  
  
"What about Naraku?" I asked.  
  
"I would never let him have you or your baby." He said.  
  
"Will you stay with us?" He asked. "Will you raise this baby alongside Rin and our future kids? Let me call it my own?"  
  
"Will you let us be a family?"  
  
I thought about him and his proposal. I felt all the anger and disgust drain from me. I finally let go of my sorrow for Inuyasha. I thought of Rin and Sesshoumaru.  
  
And I smiled.  
  
AN: Well, that's the end. Thanks for sticking through all the bad chapters with me. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. It would center around Kagome's child and its fight to find its identity with its father's reputation weighing down on him. What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed the story! ( 


End file.
